


You Are Amazing Already

by NovocainePhantom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocainePhantom/pseuds/NovocainePhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss spends every morning taking a long time in the bathroom just applying her make-up. Yang decides to give her a "little" talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Amazing Already

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this while I was in the middle of watching some weird Disney channel show on TV and the main character had to pee, and it reminded me of Ruby. Yeaaaaaaah, so I just kinda wrote this up quickly, so there's probably some grammar mistakes all over the place. It was originally going to be Ruby/Weiss, buuuut I accidentally turned it into Weiss/Yang.

"Weeeeeiiiiiissss, are you almost done in there yet?" Ruby whined from outside the bathroom door.

"Almost, honestly Ruby, you should know how long it takes for me to apply make-up," Weiss sighed in annoyance.

"Well sometimes people here have to pee, Weiss! We can't control when we need to pee!" Ruby whined even louder, and Yang came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruby's right, Ice Queen, we need to pee! We'll start an anarchy against you! I bet you even Blake-"

"Pass," Blake looked at Yang while applying her bow to her head, "I'd rather not get involved in this "anarchy"."

Yang glared at her, and Blake just simply shrugged her shoulders. Yang looked back at the bathroom door and called out. "Alright, well me and Ruby shall start-"

Weiss opened up the bathroom door to greet the two sisters standing outside. She narrowed her eyes at Yang, who in return narrowed her eyes back. Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement and she ran into the bathroom as quickly as she could and slammed the door behind her.

"Teach your sister how to hold in her pee," Weiss groaned as she walked across the room to grab her boots and put them on.

"Hmmm, how about you teach yourself how to hurry up," Yang crossed her arms and turned around to glare once again at Weiss. Weiss rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. Yang smirked at her, but then walking closer to her.

"You know, I know you put on all that make-up because you have to look "perfect" since you're a Schnee, but," Yang sat down beside Weiss on her bed, "Weiss, you really don't have to wear all that-"

"Maybe it's because it also makes me feel confident?" Weiss looked at her and rolled her eyes again.

"Okay good, as long as you're not wearing it for the sake of keeping up you Schnee reputation," Yang moved closer towards Weiss and put her hand on her shoulder. Weiss turned to look at her, "You're already beautiful, just remember that. Sure, your personality isn't... the best, I will be honest. But no one's personality is considered "the best." It's what make you unique. Just like our semblance's. You in general are unique, Weiss. You're already amazing enough on your own. You and I never get along, and that's because we're almost complete opposites, but the one thing we at least have in common? We're both unique. Your Schnee status doesn't have to define who you are. You're Weiss, and that's great!" Yang gave her a thumbs up, and Weiss simply looked at her in shock.

"Wow, uh... where did that come from?"

"Heh, I'm just stating something I think you really needed to hear," Yang stood up from the bed, and gave her a thumbs up again, "You're already amazing! You can wear all that make-up if you want, or not, but we all still love the same Weiss! Most of the time," Weiss' face flushed a little, then Ruby came charging out the bathroom.

"Alllrrriiiiggghhht! Team RWBY! Time for class!" Ruby shouted and then ran out of the room and down the hallway, the others slowly followed behind.

Weiss never said anything herself, but everyone noticed that the next day, Weiss decided not to wear make-up for the day. She was also a lot more friendly towards Yang.


End file.
